


Worth it (Anti/Reader) Smut

by LoveisFFandLattes



Category: jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff, Hair Pulling, Murder, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveisFFandLattes/pseuds/LoveisFFandLattes
Summary: Request: “Bend over the windowsill so I can fuck you and you can look outside and smile at the neighbors” with AntiWarnings: Brief mention of attempted assault but it doesn’t actually happen! Also brief, non-detailed mention of murder. SMUT!!! Cursing, exhibitionism, and some fluff.





	Worth it (Anti/Reader) Smut

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted to my Tumblr as well; Same username.

“Maybe it’s the champagne going to my head, but tonight was pretty fun,” I murmured as I pulled my jacket tighter around me.

The cool air was slightly sobering as I walked with my date back to my house. He’d parked there since the restaurant was close by.

His arm snaked around my shoulders and I was pulled into his side.

“I hope it’s not the champagne because I thought it was nice too,” he said.

I shot him a small smile but couldn’t help internally cringing at the feel of his arm around me. When I tried to gently pull away, his grip tightened.

As fun as the date had been, it was only our first and I didn’t know him any longer than a week ago when we met at the coffee shop. I was no where near wanting much physical contact yet.

I didn’t really want any physical contact with anyone since… well since Anti left really. I was proud of myself for even agreeing to the date with this guy because I’ve been absurdly antisocial and withdrawn the past month.

Something about losing the person you were falling in love with really tears the heart to bits.

I was regretting the date now when he kept refusing to let me go and didn’t stop at his car, instead following me up onto the porch.

Pulling my keys out, I made a show of unlocking it and then cleared my throat loudly as I peeled away from him.

“Well, thank you for the fun evening. Maybe we can do it another time?” I replied, immediately wanting to smack myself for even mentioning it.

He smirked and leaned in close, so close I recoiled in defense and cracked my head painfully against the front door. He only laughed.

“Why wait for another time? We could keep the fun going… right… now.”

When his hand was suddenly wrapped in my hair, I attempted to shove him but he was much bigger than myself.

“Stop!” I snapped out, “Please, just leave!”

His laugh was sinister in my ear as his mouth pressed sickly hot kisses to my cheek.

“No, no. I paid damn near one hundred dollars for that fucking dinner. No way am I leaving without some repayment.”

“Ohh God, no,” I whimpered.

I tried to turn away, tried shouldering him, and when I went to scream, I was silenced with hard blow across my other cheek.

“Oi! Fooker! Get offa’ her before I gut ye right here and now!”

Relief washed over like a waterfall when I heard that voice. Any anger and grief I felt towards Anti was replaced with gratitude when the big oaf was pulled off me and went tumbling down the steps.

I wanted to look but the cry of pain and sounds of blows landing had me keeping them closed. I knew the kind of carnage Anti could cause.

“I tried ta fookin’ stay outta it. I was a saint as I watched ye be an ass at the restaurant, talkin’ like a hoity toity fuckwad, but touchin’ her, ‘speially without her permission, that’s where I draw the fookin’ line! Spineless, dickless, little cunt is what ye are!”

Blow after blow was heard and the sound soon turned wet and I swore I heard bones snapping. After a few more minutes, it stopped. There was nothing but silence and then he was against me, panting heavily.

I went limp against his chest and reveled in the feeling of his arms squeezing me tight.

“C'mon, let’s get ye inside,” he muttered quietly.

I stayed blind, letting him lead me into the house, until he started pulling my jacket off. Finally I let my eyes open again.

Immediately I wanted to pull away from him, startled by the sight of blood droplets across his face and the big wet spot on his black T-shirt, but I held it in as I let a deep breath out.

“Ye okay?” he questioned, then rolled his eyes as he sighed, “I know yer not… okay, but are ye hurt?”

My brain whirled for a response but all I could manage was a shrug as I reached up and gently prodded my cheek.

Instantly he was turning my face and examining where the brute had hit me.

“I shoulda fookin’ let him live and cut his balls off first,” he growled darkly.

Swallowing thickly, I steeled myself against the fear of him as he glitched wildly.

“What the hell were ye thinkin’ of goin’ out with him anyway?! Ye don’t need assholes like that in yer life Y/N! Ye know how hard it was for me not to kill him last week?!”

Anger bubbled back to life and I opened my mouth to yell at him, but then what he said hit me. Brows furrowing, I tilted my head at him curiously.

“Were you following me?”

To my utter disbelief, Anti actually blushed, the tips of his ears even turning a bright red.

“Course I was. Yer a trouble magnet. Someone has ta keep a look out for ye,” he muttered, scratching at the dried wound on his neck.

“But you left. Told me I wasn’t worth the trouble I caused. Why look out for me if it’s such an issue?” I pushed.

I crossed my arms across my chest and stared him down. It didn’t slip past my notice when his eyes dropped down to my exposed cleavage and his tongue swiped across his bottom lip quickly.

“I just said-”

“Yeah, and you just said that I was a worthless human and my emotions were getting in the way. What’s the truth, Anti? You care about me enough to watch out for me and yet, the moment I mentioned having any feelings for you other than sexual, you ran. Pick a truth!”

Dull pain spread across my back as I was suddenly slammed into the foyer wall and all my bravery fled from me quicker than I could blink.

“God damn it! Why do ye always have to ask so many questions, Y/N? Can’t ye leave well enough alone?! Fook, yes, I care about ye! Course I fookin’ do, but I don’t do love or romance, or anything other than killin’ and fookin’. These feelings, this urge to protect ye and keep ye only to myself, it’s new and I don’t know what the fook to do with it! I thought if I left, it’d go away, but it only got worse!”

My eyes widened at his proclamation. It had to take a lot from him to admit that. It made my heart race and I felt my cheeks warm as I tossed his words over in my mind.

“Ye happy now?!” he snarled.

I flinched reflexively as I felt the static in the air increase. His eyes narrowed as he growled, and then his forehead was against mine.

“I’m not sayin’ I’m in love with ye, but I feel… somthin’, alright?” he murmured.

“O-Okay,” I replied, “I understand.”

He tsk’d and sighed as our eyes looked over each other. His black orbs met mine before darting down to my lips.

“I wanna kiss ye so fookin’ bad,” he breathed out harshly.

Instead of answering him verbally, I reached out with shaking hands and carefully laid my palms against his cheeks. He seemed to understand and followed my pull down, gently kissing me as if I would break.

One hand trailed from his face to his shoulder and I drew his entire body closer.

Our lips broke apart as he groaned and suddenly he ducked down just to yank me up onto his waist. I clung to him with a small squeak but he cut it off with a bruising kiss.

“I’ve been… fookin’ insane… kissin’ ye,” he mumbled brokenly between kisses.

All teeth and tongue and familiar energy, our embrace turned into a passionate make out that had my toes and fingers curling.

“Missed you,” I managed to whimper out.

His hands tightened on my thighs as he growled in response. When he bit my tongue, a shiver rolled down my spine and I scratched at his back. I wrapped my legs tighter around his waist and rolled my hips against his. My body reacted to his as it always had, as if he’d never left.

“Stop that or I’m gonna fook ye right now,” he grunted as our lips disconnected.

“Do it. God I’ve wanted you so bad,” I admitted, “Please just fuck me.”

If possible, his eyes darkened as he bit his lip hard.

“Ye sure? I don’t wan-”

“Jesus Anti, I’m about to soak through my panties if you don’t get me in that bed,” I moaned when he ground against my core.

“Mmm, ye got it babe.”

We were moving through the house quickly and I was once again surprised by how well he maneuvered to the bedroom in the dark as I kissed and nibbled on his jaw.

Fear shot like a knife through my heart when he threw me down onto the bed. I almost chided him for it, but then he was taking off his shirt and I lost all will to speak. Fuck he was beautiful.

His lithe muscles worked as he moved on to his pants, quickly shucking them off to the side, leaving him in just green boxer-briefs.

I was damn near drooling when he slid his thumbs into the waistband of his underwear and teasingly slid them down, making the bulge of his hard cock more obvious.

“Anti, I swear to fucking god, you better-”

“Calm yer tits, babe. Ye know I just like seein’ how much ye want me,” he replied.

My eyes flitted up to find him smirking, and movement drew my gaze back down, just to see him bending to shove the briefs off and kicking them aside.

A pathetic moan escaped my mouth as he pumped his cock a few times, drawing precum beads to the surface in a taunt.

“Ye want this? Ye want me to make ye cum with it?” he purred.

“Yes, Anti, fuck,” I bit out through heavy breaths.

My fingers curled stiffly in the blanket as he stepped to the edge of the bed, stroking his cock faster, making himself grunt lowly in his throat.

“Strip for me,” he commanded, “Lay down right in front of me.”

My dress couldn’t come off fast enough, and my bra and panties went flying off the bed before I complied to the second part of his order. I couldn’t resist squeezing at my breasts as I watched him touch himself.

“Ye weren’t jokin’,” he said, “I can see how wet ye are from here.”

“Shut up, dick.”

He tossed me a wink then suddenly dropped to the floor, arms wrapping around my thighs and jerking my ass right to the edge of the bed.

“Fook I miss this sight, miss smellin’ and tastin’ ye even more,” he moaned, warm breath panting against my thigh.

I whimpered and wiggled in his hold.

“Alright, impatient.”

The first stroke of his tongue made mental explosions go off in my mind. A begging cry left my lips without a thought as I bucked in his hold. Almost painfully his arms and hands tightened around my thighs as he held me down.

Fast then slow, hard then soft, he changed up the pace of his tongue, keeping me on my toes as I shook in place. It was an absurd amount of pleasure after so long of being without touch.

“A-Anti, I’m n-not gonna last long,” I moaned.

When his hand drew from my leg, I instinctively opened my thighs wider for his fingers. He chuckled once before pressing in a finger.

“Slow,” I urged him in a gasp.

Thankfully he listened, carefully sliding his finger in to the last knuckle before gently pulling back out and working in the second. Just two fingers were almost painfully tight, and his cock was much bigger, so I silently thanked him for the prep.

My breath caught when he scissored his fingers and found my sweet spot. With no warning, his tongue started moving furiously and his fingers started pumping into my cunt.

I slapped a hand over my mouth after a particularly loud scream resulted in the neighbors dog barking coming through my window.

“I- I forgot the window wa-was open. Shit,” I hissed.

“Fook it,” he snapped gruffly, “Cum for me.”

Unable to resist the pleasure building up, I fell back on the bed and clawed at the blankets. I felt as if I would burn up and combust if I didn’t orgasm soon enough. Every part of my body was shaking and covered in a light sheen of sweat.

Finally, with a rush of ecstasy unlike anything I’d ever felt before, pleasure came crashing down around me and his name came from my mouth so loud I probably woke the neighborhood. Reaching down I snagged my fingers in his hair and pulled him closer as I rode out the utter bliss enrapturing my body.

He eventually pulled away and climbed over me onto the bed.

Soft, sweet kisses greeted me when I finally opened my eyes again and caught my breath.

“Ye ready to take this cock again?” he asked huskily.

“God yes,” I whimpered.

To my surprise, he pulled me up, off the bed and to my feet, just to push me across the room. Legs still week, I stumbled but caught myself on the wall.

“Why are we up? Why not-”

“Let’s just say the open window gave me a great idea.”

“Anti,” I groaned with an eyeroll.

“Bend over the windowsill so I can fook ye, and then ye can look outside and smile at the neighbors when they pop out to yell at ye,” he cut in with a wicked smirk.

Before I could list off the million reasons why this was a bad idea, I was spun and shoved over the windowsill. My face bloomed bright, hot red when I nearly screamed again and scratched at the painted wood. After so long without him, without being fucked, it felt so new and different. I would nearly swear his cock was bigger if I didn’t know better. Each inch burned going in, and apparently he felt the same effects if his cursing was any indication.

“Mother fook, I forgot just how goddamn good ye feel,” he growled huskily.

By the time he was completely in, I felt like I was going to shatter into miniature shards all over the floor.

Anti let out a sonorous growl that made my hair stand on end and goosebumps rise along my body.

“If ye don’t want ta fall out, I’d hold on tight,” he snarled.

I took his advice and held on so firmly it hurt. The other option was falling out a few feet onto the grass naked as a jaybird.

Anti ran a warm hand up the middle of my back to my hair and I tilted my head back to give him more access to my hair immediately. His fingers latched onto the strands and pulled with just the perfect amount of pressure, earning a sharp cry when he dragged his cock out snapped back in without warning.

Out slow, in fast.

He went at a leisure pace that made my mind melt like butter and I lost all coherent thought other than 'fuck me’, 'more’, and of course 'Anti’.

Over time his thrusts grew faster and harder; I thought about complaining about the wooden windowsill pressing bitingly against my thighs but stopped caring when he found that sweet spot.

Back arching, I pushed back against him and moaned out, “There. More!”

“Ask nicely,” he giggled.

I swore at him in irritation when he slowed back down.

“Please Anti, keep fucking me how you were, I beg you,” I rushed out, eager to feel it again.

“Mm, good girl Y/N.”

Instantly I was shoved almost completely out the window and his hand quickly moved from my hair to around my throat. His other arm snaked under me as I registered how close I was to falling. I squawked in fear and tried to clamber back in but I was at his mercy, being held out in full view of anyone that looked at my house.

Mortified, I tried to beg him to bring me back in but he just cackled manically.

“No, no, I think I like this. Yer grippin’ me so fookin’ nice right now. Plus if we’re goin’ ta wake 'em up, might as well give 'em a show for their troubles.”

I swallowed hard as my eyes darted around at the other house, praying I saw no one staring back, and my heart rate started to settle.

Then he was fucking me again.

A raucous moan tore from my throat harshly when he started hammering the right spots. I tried to keep quiet, muffle the sounds by biting my lip, but when his arm dropped lower on my waist and I felt his fingers at my clit, I knew I was gone.

Head hanging shamefully, I gave into the needy moans and cried his name as the pleasure took over.

“That’s it. Scream my fookin’ name babe. Let everyone hear who ye belong to. Yer my slut, no one elses!”

Something about the mixture of being fucked where anyone could see and the possessiveness of his words tore me up. Every thrust of his cock felt ten times better then usual.

Nails scratching the windowsill, I tossed my head back and screamed when his pace turned viscous. His fingers nearly cut off my airflow completely.

“Oh fookin’ hell. Yer killin’ me babe,” he bit out between grunts and groans, “I need ye ta cum for me. Cum with my name on yer lips doll. Scream at the top of yer lungs!”

At that moment he lightened the pressure over my throat and instead yanked back on my hair again.

I gulped air in fast before giving into his skilled touch.

My throat ached as I unleashed his name into the night air. Bliss encompassed my body entirely and I held on for dear life as he fucked me through it, right into another one as I heard him moan my name. His hips stammered in their pace until he buried in completely to the hilt. I could feel his cock pulsing and couldn’t help but whimper at the sensation.

I was suddenly jerked in the house and pulled completely against him, back to chest as I quaked in his hold.

His face buried in the space between my shoulder and neck as he panted and sighed. His hands rested along my ribs and I covered them with my own lightly.

His beard scraped teasingly over my skin and I hissed as I clenched in reaction.

With a chuckle he stopped and pressed a kiss right below my ear.

“Sorry 'bout that. Let’s get ye ta the bed,” he murmured.

He had to help me walk across the room as my body was overly weak. I fell into the bed and groaned, having to smile when he climbed in next to me.

“Yer such an exhibitionist,” he muttered.

I couldn’t even muster up the energy to slap him, just glared which he grinned back at.

“Rest. Ye can kick my ass when yer up.”

I accepted the kiss he offered and rolled over, getting warm once he wrapped me up and pulled the blankets over us.

I didn’t know going on a date with that asshat would end like this, but I was pretty happy about it.


End file.
